The Chipette's Story
by Zana Charleson
Summary: So we all know about the Squeakuel, well, trough some info I found, I have been able to create what I think the chipettes story will be.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I just read the rough storyline of how the Chipettes started, well, at least according to the Squeakuel. So I figured, since I can picture what happens in my brain, I put my hands to the key board and I'll Illustrate what I think it will look like. THIS IS A ONESHOT.**

**----**

Salice ran with her 3 tiny babies through the outback of Australia. Looking behind her as Doritle. Chased her and her small family. The wind rushed behind her as she thought of her late husband who had been killed the same way, at the jaws of Doritle the Gray Wolf. Ever since that day he had been trying to get her, and her now 3 day old children, Brittany, Jeanette, and Elenor.

A Waterfall came into view ahead of her, as the wolf came closer and closer. She paused briefly from running to put her babies behind a cactus, in hopes if she couldn't save herself, her kids would live.

She tucked her helpless kits next to one of the large cactus flowers; she knew would not hurt them.

"Good by my angels, May you live well, I'll miss you."

She ran toward the waterfall, hoping that Doritle would follow her and not go after her helpless kids.

The wolf paused and looked at the kids and looked at Salice.

"Why settle for a snack, when you can eat a meal." He thought to himself.

He ran towards the tiring Salice. She looked left and right at her options and finally jumped into the river. The river rushed after her as she finally thought of her kits as she felt gravity pulling at her small frame, down the waterfall.

Doritle was so intent on Salice he dove in the water after her. That was his final mistake and the water pulled the 2 down toward the final seconds of their life…

~*~

The only thing the girls remembered of that day was what Brittany remembered. She remembered being lain against a cactus flower as their mother disappeared in front of them. None of them remembered what happened after that except when a hand picked them up from their spot. A towel wrapped around them and suddenly cool air spilled over them. The girls all woke up at the shock of the air.

"W…What's happening?" Brittany squeaked.

"You're in our house," a small voice said, "well take care of you."

"A maternal voice said to 2 kids looking at them, we can't keep them you know our situation, we'll take them to the orphanage tomorrow." She said.

~*~

The now older girls huddled together as a group of girls surrounded them as every day did.

"What kind of kids are you?" A voice said.

"Yea, and your voice is so high-pitched, why is that you freaks of nature?" Another voice said.

Footsteps resounded off the halls.

"It's Ms. Grudge, get in a line!" The girls said quickly.

All the human girls got in a line with ease as the 3 girls struggled to jump off the bed and get in line. stood before the shuttering girls with her usual greedy, proud glare in her eyes.

"I see we have three lazy rodents again." She said snickering. "You do know what that means right." The girls nodded solemnly, as they marched to "The Cage" as the girls called it.

"You will be staying in here until I say so." told the girls. "You understand?"

"Yes, ." They said in unison.

"Good." She said as she closed the door behind her.

They had all found out a while ago being in "The Cage" could mean being there from 1 hour to 1 week.

"Well this is a fine kettle of fish we have landed our selves in." Brittany said sarcastically.

"Don't worry Brittany, well get out of here eventually." Jeanette said.

"Yea, don't worry Britt." Elenor reassured her sister.

They looked around the small white room.

"How come we never get adopted?" Elenor asked her sisters.

"Well, let's face it Elle, were one of a kind freaks." Brittany stated.

"No were not, were just…special." Jeanette said to her little sister.

All 3 girls jumped on the window in the room.

"What's that!" Brittany asked as she pointed to the door opening.

"It's a person! Someone's here to adopt!" Brittany cried gleefully.

All the girls knew 's rule that no matter were you are, you will still be available to adopt. However, all the girls noticed that this man looked different, he looked rich.

The door opened to the girls small room as said that the adoptor wanted a non-human animal that could sing. Now didn't know the girls could sing, but the girls did. At this news the girls hearts leaped at the hope of adoption.

~*~

The man who stood before them was indeed rich and the man was famous. However, he wanted them to sing but was pretty sure they couldn't sing.

"Well, I'll let you know If I choose these girls." The man said as he walked out.

The girls scurried after him. "Wait!" They yelled.

"We can sing."

"Oh, really." He said not believing them.

"Yea." Brittany said.

"Well, sing!" He said.

"OK!" They yelled.

"Lonesome stranger  
With a crowd around you  
I see who you are

You joke, they laugh  
Til the show is over  
Then you fall so hard

If you're needing  
A soul-to-soul connection  
I'll run to your side

When you're lost in the dark  
When you're out in the cold  
When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart

Open close me  
Leave your secrets with me  
I can ease your pain

And my arms will be  
Just like walls around you  
Come in from the rain

If you're running  
In the wrong direction  
I will lead you back

When you're lost in the dark  
When you're out in the cold  
When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart

Broken  
Shattered like a mirror  
In a million pieces  
Sooner or later  
You've got to find  
Something someone  
To find you and save you

When you're lost in the dark  
When you're out in the cold  
When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart

When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart

I'll be a home to your homeless heart"

"Well?" They asked.

"Lets go fill out that adoption paper." He said.

"Yay!" They yelled.

"Uh, sir, what's your name?" Jeanette asked the man.

"Ian, Ian Hawk, but you can call me Uncle Ian." He smiled.

Jeanette thought to herself of the news articles she had read, that were imported from America.

"Hmmm, wasn't he in jail as the paper said? Hmmm, Oh well." She thought as she dismissed the feeling.

**----**

**Well? What did you think? I thought it was pretty good myself. Like I said this is a one-shot. So no second chapter is in the future, I just figured I'd tell you how I think the story will go in the squeakuel. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. End Note

For all you lovely people who are reviewing or even reading this fan fiction. First off thank you, this fan fiction was written in 2009. AKA 4 years ago, which means I was still in middle school. A terrible writer at that. So if you hate this story, I honestly don't care, I've tried to read over my own stories and failed miserably I thought they were so bad. I wrote it LONG ago and am a better writer now.

Also, please note that this fan fiction is an Alvin and the Chipmunks fan fiction. I do not write them any longer for the simple fact of; I've moved on. Just like for most people who have a crush on some person in their class in middle school and in the end not marrying them, so I too do not write Alvin and the Chipmunks fan fictions any more. I've moved on.

I am very active in the Chipmunks community, I just don't write fan fictions for them anymore. So, hate the stories and their terrible grammar if you like, I don't care. Thanks for reading this non-chapter installment.


End file.
